Light Tank, T1
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = Rock Island Arsenal (Before Sept.1926) Fort Meade Tank Board (After Sept.1926)|period designed = 1924 - 1927|manufacturers = James Cunningham, Son & Company|produced period = 12 April 1927 - 1 August 1927|num built = 1 pilot with mockup superstructure and turret|dev into = Light Tank, T1E1 Light Cargo Carrier, T1|main gun = 37mm Gun, M1916 (planned)|coaxial gun = M1919 (planned)|armour type = Up to 9.525mm thickness, bolted|crew = 2 (driver, gunner)|type n displacement = V8, liquid cooled, 110hp @ 2,700rpm|transmission = Cotta-type sliding gear|gears = 3 forward, 1 reverse|suspension = Unsprung link|roadwheels = Four bogies, 2 rollers each bogie each side|return rollers = 2 each side|pitch = 165.1mm|steering system = Clutch-brake|track width = 304.8mm}}The Light Tank, T1 is an American light tank prototype developed in the 1920s. It was developed to replace the M1917 light tank. Development On the 24th of May, 1922, the Chief of Ordnance requested the Chief of Infantry to provide specifications and requirements for a new light tank. The response from the 6th of June states the new vehicle be a two-man vehicle armed with a 37mm gun and a .30 caliber machine gun, both of which to be operated by the gunner from the same position. The armour was to defend against .30 caliber armour piercing ammunition of the time, with impact angles greater than 45°. The vehicle was not to exceed five short tons (~4,500kg) so it could be transported on a heavy-load truck. In June 1924, Rock Island Arsenal was directed to focus on the production of a light tank, however the general attitude of those involved thought that a medium tank would be more useful. After much back-and-forth between departments, OCM 5165 dated 28 January 1926 recommended that the manufacturing service be authorized to begin development of light tanks, with the Chief of Ordnance ordering Rock Island Arsenal to proceed with development on a light tank on the 5th of February 1926. Development by Rock Island Arsenal continued until the 1st of September 1926, where development was transferred to the Tank Board at Fort Meade in Maryland. The new developers moved the engine to the front of the vehicle due to weight concerns. By the 15th of March 1927, the manufacture of a pilot tank was ready to begin, with James Cunningham, Son & Company being awarded the contract on the 12th of April 1927. They were given 120 days to produce a pilot vehicle. The pilot was completed on the 1st of August 1927, and designated the T1. The T1 pilot was demonstrated on the 1st of September 1927 at Rochester. The pilot was fitted with a mock-up superstructure and turret. Additional tests were performed at Aberdeen, where the vehicle was later converted to the Light Cargo Carrier, T1 — replacing the mock-up superstructure and turret with a wooden cargo body. Later modifications to this vehicle included the conversion into an artillery wire reel carrier. The T1 was approved by the Chief of Infantry, who authorized the manufacture of six additional vehicles. These would be four Light Tank, T1E1 and two Light Cargo Carrier, T1E1 vehicles. Variants ;Light Tank, T1 :Pilot vehicle from 1927, lacked superstructure and turret. ;Light Tank, T1E1 :Prototype from 1928, four made. ;Light Tank, T1E2 :Model with improved turret. ;Light Tank, T1E3 :Model with long barrelled 37mm gun. ;Light Tank, T1E4 :Model with improved suspension. ;Light Tank, T1E5 :Model with new steering system. ;Light Tank, T1E6 :Final model. Derivatives ;4.2 inch Mortar Motor Carriage, T1 :Mortar carrier based on the Light Cargo Carrier, T1E1. ;Light Cargo Carrier, T1 :Cargo carrier conversion from the Light Tank, T1. ;Light Cargo Carrier, T1E1 :Cargo carrier based on the Light Tank, T1. Category:Light Tank Category:Tank Category:Interwar Category:Interwar Tank Category:USA Category:Prototype